Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97
leftCześć! Witam na mojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, prośbę lub pytanie, pisz śmiało! Proszę tylko o podpisywanie się. ' Powitanie Witaj, Sandy97, na Simspedii. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Nicolo Lotario. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Eru Iluvatar (dyskusja) 08:18, cze 12, 2011 Wiadomość z niebios! Kategoryzacja Nie po to w szablonie Pomóż wisi prośba o rozbijanie megakategorii The Sims, The Sims 2 i The Sims 3 by ktoś je na nowo podbudowywał. Prosimy używać systemów podkategorii. Przykład: ---- Tak jest: Rodzina Sekemoto *Kategoria: The Sims 3 *Kategoria: Rodziny Tak ma być: Rodzina Sekemoto *Kategoria: Rodziny w The Sims 3 :*Kategoria: Rodziny :*Kategoria: The Sims 3 ---- Osiągnięcia dzienne Jeśli lubisz zdobywać osiągniecia to warto wykonywać przynajmniej jedną edycję dziennie. Edytowanie Simspedii przez 365 dni z rzędu może ci dać łącznie 750 ptk! Rollback Widzę, że wandalizmy też wycofujesz. To bardzo dobrze dla wszystkich (oprócz wandali). By ułatwić Ci pracę proponuję ci narzędzie Automatycznego Rewertu, które umożliwia wycofywanie wandalizmów jednym kliknięciem. To jak? Pozdrawiam, tetrakrata 12:16, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Oczywiście, już poprawię te błędy z "megaketegoriami". Co do Automatycznego Rewertu, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za takie przydatne narzędzie (precz z wandalami!) :Bardzo się cieszę, że wzięłaś się za ten problem. Twój Rollback jest przyznany i gotowy do działania. 07:13, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Pozostaje mi podziękować za takie przydatne narzędzie. Więc: dziękuję. Oczywiście, będę je wykorzystywać w walce z wandalami. Kategoria Twoja kategoria jest w pełni sprawna i poprawna. Kategorie nie istnieją do póki same nie zostaną kategoryzowane, więc napis o nieistnieniu strony jest całkiem normalny. 08:25, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) A, już zrozumiałam. Gratulacje Odwalasz doskonałą robotę na Simspedii. Gratulacje! Sanduniu... Skomentowałaś mój post na blogu, proponując reinstalkę dwójki. Ale to nie pomaga. Robiłam ją już dwa razy i gra dalej wariuje. Problem polega na tym, że: raz miałam małe dziecko w dwójce i ono nagle zaczęło nie mieć twarzy Po prostu: tułów, przezroczyste miejsce na twarz i włosy. Po pierwszej reinstalce nagle cały świat, nie tylko parcela, zaczęły być wyłożone dziwnym "dywanem", którego nie ma w trybie kupowania. A po drugim przeinstalowaniu jak robiłam dzieci, ich portrety były zmutowane. To znaczy: długie włosy, połowa innej twarzy, a połowa innej.Simspedystka 07:51, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) U mnie jedna czarownica ma niebieską twarz (nie kolor, ogólnie ciemnoniebieska plama), jednak poza tym nic się nie dzieje. Może to wina uszkodzonego zapisu z gry, albo jakiś hacków. Np. nie mam podróży i jak wzywam boolPropem tego Wiedźmę Twardziela, to nie ma maski, tylko biały kształt, czarne litery i duży, czerwony X. Jeśli miałaś jakieś dodatki, które usunęłaś, to tutaj musi być problem (trzeba założyć nowy plik gry). Może być to jeszcze wina ustawień Simsów, za słabej / niepoprawnie skonfigurowanej karty graficznej. Tak mi się wydaje. Raz na początku gry, w Weronie miałam białe pola, z czerwonymi iksami - tak jak u Wiedźmy. Innym, miałam ściany migające na bordowo-czerwono (a raz jeziora). Spróbuj pogrzebać w ustawieniach karty, Simsów, wywalić save, a jak nic nie da - zadzwonić do pomocy EA / wejść na ich stronę internertową i poprosić o pomoc. Szablon w art. o Simie Witaj, zauważyłem, że w temacie o panie Landgraabie użyłaś nieobowiązującego i nieaktualnego na Simspedii szablonu, proszę Cię, używaj szablonów: Pozdrawiam --'Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 08:15, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Poprawiłam. Teraz już dobrze? Piękne odznaki, nie ma co... Tylko pozazdrościć... A tak w ogóle to co to jest ta "szczęśliwa edycja nr 2000"? Hmmmm... Szczęśliwą edycję dostałam przez przypadek, sama nie wiedziałam, że takie coś istnieje. Po prostu raz siedziałam na Simspedii i dostałam taką odznakę. Myślę, żę to może być za zrobienie edycji numer 2000 od dodania odznak. :Ja jako admin widziałem ją w panelu dostosowywania odznak, ale nie wiedziałem za co właściwie jest przyznawana. Dzięki za (choć nieumyślne, to jednak) odkrycie tajemnicy :) 17:30, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nie ma za co (chociaż nieumyślnie...) :D 09:10, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Artykuł Na Medal Zmodyfikowałem nieco zasady, teraz możesz wstawiać arty na głosowania o każdej porze, a i one są teraz niezależne od cyklu 12 miesięcy. 17:30, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) :Co do zegara: Czasem zdarza mu się źle pokazywać, to dość wrażliwy mechanizm. Do artów wstawiamy i , do grafik tylko ten pierwszy. Przy umieszczaniu... tu już są schody. ANMowi można zrobić w jego sekcji szablon podobny do Szablon:Aktualności, a do GNM trzeba przekonstruować nieco główną. 12:55, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) 'DZIĘKI!!!!!!!!!!' Dzieki za pomoc w przy tej Wieży !!! Clawdwolff15 (gratuluję odznak!) Tło Jasne! Jeśli masz więcej takich zmian kontynuuj śmiało! 13:35, paź 10, 2011 (UTC) Blah Chcę Ci pogratulować, jeszcze nie wiem czego, ale robię to. Tylko pamiętaj o logo na białym tle nie współgrającym z tłem "kryształkowym" ;) Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 14:33, paź 12, 2011 (UTC) :Mała, przydatna przypinka: Plik "dużego loga" nazywa się Wiki-wordmark.png. 16:32, paź 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Cieszę się z tego powodu =) Co do szablonu, jest to zależne, o jaki szablon Ci chodzi. Głównie specem od szablonów jest raczej Dusia, raczej mimo tego nieobecna aktualnie. Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 12:06, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Jejciu! Twój szablon w porównaniu z moim szablonem to technologia kosmiczna! Próba użycia mnie do jego naprawy to jak danie kalkulatora neandertalczykowi. To co jest jednka widoczne to to, że jest tam napisane np. dy zamiast w MediaWiki dy. 07:01, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wiesz co? Gdyby pytanie "miejscowych" nie pomogło spróbuj się zwrócić do Centrali. 08:10, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Tak się zastanawiam... Na cóż Ci te męczarnie z szablonem Sim jak mamy TO, TO, TO, a nawet TAMTO? 09:47, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Odświeżyć? Można to też zrobić z istniejącymi już szablonami. 11:58, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Witaj! Czy możesz troszkę przybliżyć problem? Ja nie widzę błędu w ogólnej strukturze szablonu (chociaż jest strasznie skomplikowana:/), ale może gdzieś jest jakiś malutki błąd... Kopiowałaś skądś kod czy sama pisałaś? Dusia 16:01, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Udało się! Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko będzie już dobrze :)) Dusia 10:35, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Uwaga Dzięki za to ,że zwróciłas mi uwagę na moje błędy. Postaram się ich więcej nie popełniać. Podrawiam Malinka78 16:00, paź 17, 2011 (UTC). P.S Jakby co nie mogę robić s z ogonkiem ,bo od razu mi się zapisuje artykuł. Słuchaj, Polaku. Ten artykuł był przetłumaczony z angielskiej wersji. Wyraźnie pisało in the nineteenth century. Wejdź i sprawdź. Miałam na myśli, że jestem Ślązakiem Użytkownik na medal Na razie myślę, że nie jest to za dobry pomysł z powodu dosyć niskiej liczby potencjalnych kandydatów. Choć w przyszłości... Co do strony głównej parę uwag: *Takie ważne coś nie powinno być "w trakcie remontu". Najlepiej skopiować kod źródłowy i bawić się nim w brudnopisie. *Grafiki nie powinny mieć tam ramek. To po prostu brzydko wygląda. *GNM i ANM można (i powinno się!) zamknąć w szablon i to właśnie ten szablon edytować za każdym razem. *...a do tych szablonów zalinkować (nie wiem, czemu mi to usunęłaś) A tak poza tym: ŚWIETNIE! 10:07, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) Grafika na medal Zrobiłam nowe głosowanie na grafikę na medal. Czy mogłabyś sprawdzić czy dobrze je zrobiłam? Z góry dziękuję Malinka78 15:58, paź 31, 2011 (UTC). Przepraszam, że nie odpisałam wcześniej i nie naprawiłam tego błędu,o którym mi pisałaś. We wtorki jestem bardzo zajęta. Jeszcze raz przepraszam Malinka78 15:19, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Użytkownik na antymedal No też widzę, że dość problematyczna jest. Jeśli zamknie się w swoim świecie nie przeszkadzając innym to nic nie robić. Jeśli ataki się powtórzą użyć 'Ban'hammera. Najpierw na parę godzin, jeśli nie zadziała to na parę dni, jeśli nie zadziała to na parę miesięcy, jeśli nie zadziała to na parędziesiąt lat. Zostawić możliwość odwoływania się w postaci możliwości edycji własnej dyskusji i linku do kanału Wikii.pl. 11:57, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Nie rządzę i się nie wywyższam! Ja też mam mózg!!! Wieża Oczywiście jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczna za zmianę mojej strony. Coś na niej namieszałam, a potem nie wiedziałam jak to naprawić. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i pozdrawiam Malinka78 13:09, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Wampirzyca z mojego bloga Te czarownice, które kiedyś u nas żyły nazywały się Szczigi. Nie uprawiały magii, ale za to atakowały w nocy ludzi jak wampiry. Kąsiły w nogę lub rękę i piły krew. Jeździły na beczkach po maśle, a miały ze sobą czarnego kota i kurę noszącą złote jajka. Albina von roth 19:02, lis 13, 2011 (UTC)